Shadow Walker
by Tennant'sWolfOfGallifrey
Summary: Pitch is back, but with a new fear. Who could possibly terrify Pitch to no end? Shadow Walker… She lives in the shadows, protecting the children from whatever lurks in the darkness, and makes music out of thin air and with her voice as a weapon for any situation. She's beautiful, she's sensual, she's dark, she's powerful… and she's the new Guardian. Bunnymund/OC/Jack Love Triangle
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1- The New Guardian**

All of the Guardian's_,_ minus Jack, were present and North crossed his arms as he huffed, "Where is Jack?"

"He's finishing up for Jamie's snow day tomorrow, so he'll be a little late," smiled Tooth.

North just sighed as he rolled his eyes, "Is fine, let us get down to tacks of brass." Bunnymund, Sandman, and Tooth Fairy just rolled their eyes at how the big Russian never seemed to get the phrase right, "Man in Moon has chosen new Guardian-"

"What?" exclaimed Tooth as she held her hands to her heart.

"Again?" asked Bunnymund as he moved forward a couple steps; Sandman just had a question mark above his head, "Pitch is gone, hasn't done anything in five years! There is no danger!"

"If Man in Moon has chosen Guardian, so be it! We cannot argue with Manny!" North pointed out.

Tooth nodded and put her tiny hands on North's broad shoulders, "Of course…" she looked up at the other Guardians, "Whomever this new Guardian is, we must welcome them with open arms. We don't want them to be treated the same way, or feel the same way, as Jack when he first became one of us."

Everyone hung their heads in shame at the remembrance of their actions and North spoke, "Tooth is right… must make new recruit feel welcome."

A window opened and everybody shivered at the cold air that was brought in as a voice was heard, "Sorry, I'm late! Had a little business to take care of!" The white haired teen flew down from the rafters and landed next to Sandman, "Did I miss anything?"

"Yeah, you did, Mate." spoke Bunnymund as he crossed his arms, Jack looked at him, "We have a new Guardian…"

Jack's eyes widened, "Really? There's no danger, though…"

"That's exactly what I said," nodded Bunny.

Jack looked at North, "Where is he, then?"

"_She_ should be here in… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1."

Right on time, the sound of heavy rock music could be heard as they heard a women's laughter that could be described as evil, but sexy. Jack gasped as he looked down and saw a shadow slithering across the floor, he jumped on top of his staff and watched as it slithered over to Bunny and up his body. Bunny just rolled his eyes and Jack watched in amazement as the shadow turned into a human's shadow, then it turned into a girl. The raven-haired, lilac-eyed beauty wrapped her arms around Bunny's neck, and her legs around his waist. Jack squinted his eyes at her, unsure of what to think, and it only got worse when she kissed Bunny's cheek, then nuzzled her cheek against his as she giggled.

The music stopped and Bunny shook his head as he rolled his eyes, "Always gotta make an entrance, don't you, Shadow?"

She smiled, "You know me, Bunny." She gasped and flew off of Bunny, Tooth flying towards her at the same time. Jack saw that Shadow's shadows gathered around her from the hips all the way down as she flew. Jack watched as Tooth and Shadow crashed into a hug, her shadows still around her as she floated, "Tooth!"

"Oh, my Shadow!" smiled Tooth as she squeezed her in their hug, "It's so wonderful to have another girl on our team!" She let go of Shadow, "Let me see those pearls!" Shadow smiled a big toothy grin and Jack continued to squint his eyes at Shadow as Tooth held her hands to her heart, smiling as she sighed, "Beautiful… I think your teeth are as white as Jack's." She made a face at Jack, "But he never lets me see, like you."

"Jack?" Shadow turned her head and floated towards Jack, "Jack Frost?"

Jack continued to look at her skeptically, "Yeah…"

"I'm Shadow Walker, but you can call me Shadow like everyone else does."

Jack scrunched his nose at her, "What exactly are your powers?"

"Well… why don't you make it snow in here and I'll show you." Jack did as she asked and music started as she smiled at Sandman, "Help me out here, Sandy?"

He nodded and twisted his hand at the falling snow, turning them into dancers as it continued to snow, then the shadows around Shadow's lower body turned into just something underneath her to hold her up. Jack watched, the look on his face turning to amazement as he got a good look at her. She had cloth bits on her upper arms, her forearms, her chest and ribs, her upper thighs, her calves and feet, and buckles, like belts, holding it all into place; but what she had covering her most private area looked like a skirt and looked like the loincloth that Tarzan wore. She also had cloth wrapped around her neck, loosely, like a hood or something like that, and her hair was teased up, she wore a fuzzy lilac colored headband with long raven feathers sticking out of it, and a tribal mark in white across her forehead. She also had a bow and arrows on her back and a sword at her side, but she waved her hands over herself, making her weapons disappear.

Jack watched, his electric blue eyes widening as she started to dance, making the dancers that Sandman had made out of the snowflakes dance as well. Her shadows continued to stay under her feet as she danced, her movements mimicking the grace of the falling snow as she danced what the humans called Ballet. Shadow twirled around Jack and he followed her in her circles around him.

"How do you feel, Jack?" she asked, her eyes shut as she continued to pirouette around him.

Jack thought about it and realized… she was making him feel something, "Calm… safe… like nothing can harm me."

"Exactly, Mate," grinned Bunny.

She continued to dance, then a short while later the snow dancers disappeared and Shadow stopped dancing as her song ended, then she waved her hands over herself to make her weapons come back. Jack made it stop snowing and lowered to the ground, watching as Shadow landed next to Bunny. She smiled at him and he smiled back as he put his left arm around Shadow's shoulders, making her lean into him and sigh in comfort. Jack suddenly got very nosey as to why and how Bunny and Shadow were so close. To be honest… he was quite jealous…

"Is good to see you, Shadow," smiled North.

"I'm glad to see everybody, again," Shadow nodded, "I've missed everyone so much…"

"I still don't understand why the Man in the Moon chose you to be a Guardian," spoke Jack, drawing the attention of everyone in the room, "What exactly do you do?"

"Has no one told you?" she asked as she looked at everyone to find them looking around, not meeting her eyes.

"You showed up before we had a chance to explain, Love." Bunny told her as he rubbed her upper arm.

Shadow nodded and looked at Jack, "Well… you know how Sandy makes the dreams?" Jack nodded, "I protect them… Little children are always afraid of the dark, so it's my job to make sure that there isn't anything in the dark to frighten them. That's how I get my name: Shadow Walker, I stand guard in the shadows. I control the shadows…"

"What if the children wake up?" Jack asked, obviously interested.

"Now, that's where my music comes in! I sing to the children as I hold them, or I make an instrument out of my shadows and play music. I just start singing or playing whatever my heart tells me, even if I don't even know the song, if it is a specific one that I am playing."

"How?"

"How does Sandy know what dreams to send to the children? How does North know what to give the kids for Christmas? That's just it… we don't _know_. It's the children, Jack… it's always been the children. Whatever they want, whatever makes them happy is what will be… Just like I didn't even know the song that I was dancing to, much less that I was going to dance! It was all you, Jack…"

Jack smiled a little as he thought about it, then it faded as he got a serious look on his face, very stern and very cross, "We could've used you five years ago…" He glared at the moon, "I don't know why he didn't make you a Guardian instead of me. You would've been more of a help than me…" He glared at her, "Where were you?"

"Alright, simmer down, Mate." Bunny stepped forward a bit, his arm still around Shadow. "There's a reason why she couldn't."

"And what could that reason possibly be?" Jack glared at him.

"They're just reasons, Jack," Shadow told him, "Just like the Man in the Moon chose you for a reason, then, and he chose me, now." Jack continued to glare at her, but she shook Bunny's arm off of her, not stopping until she was eye-to-eye with Jack, "If I could've fought then, I would've… you've got to believe me, Jack."

Jack's face softened as her lilac eyes looked deep into his electric blue eyes, "I do… I'm sorry I got angry with you."

Shadow smiled and wrapped her arms around him and Jack's eyes widened, then he hugged her back as she spoke, "Thank you…"

Jack watched her go back over to Bunny, he took her back under his left arm and Jack asked her a question, "The kids… they see you?"

Shadow nodded, "Yes…"

"They don't call you Shadow, do they?"

Shadow smiled and chuckled, "No… they call me an angel. But, hey… it doesn't matter, just as long as they believe, right?"

Jack nodded and Bunny smiled at him as he spoke, "Right…"

"Come, let me show you your room for the night." Smiled North.

Bunny walked with Shadow, his arm still around her as North lead them through a big door, then disappeared. Jack turned to Tooth to see her instructing her little Tooth Fairies to different parts of the world, then she smiled at him after she was done.

"What do you think of Shadow, Jack?" She asked.

Jack sighed and looked back at the door that Shadow, Bunny, and North had gone through, "I don't know… she's definitely different."

Tooth giggled, "She reminds me of you…"

Jack looked at Tooth, "What?"

"You both are so free… you bring such joy to the children in your own ways."

"You do, too, Tooth."

Tooth shook her head as she smiled, "It's not the same…"

Jack put his hands in his pockets, "So, what's the story between her and Bunny?"

Tooth wrapped her arms around herself, "Bunny found her an inch from death…" Jack's eyes widened, "He watched the Man in the Moon change her into an Immortal like us. She was so frightened, so confused… So, Bunny brought her to North and North called Sandy to calm her into a sleep, then he called me because she wanted to remember what had happened to her to make the Man in the Moon choose her. Ever since then… her and Bunny have been very close. He's been a great friend to her, and her to him…"

"When was this?"

"Right after Pitch vanished down his hole… a couple months later, Bunny found her, but she had just been attacked."

"By what?"

Before Tooth could speak, the doors that North, Shadow, and Bunny went through burst open and black sand poured onto the floor. Jack floated up in the air next to Tooth and they flew over to the doors as the sand swirled around and made a funnel upwards as North, Bunny, and Shadow came bursting through the doors. Shadow stood in front everybody and panted as she glared at the funnel, her hands balled into fists, her knuckles turning white. All of the Guardians could feel her anger surging through all of them as the funnel turned into the source of Shadow's anger… Pitch.

Pitch smiled maliciously, "Well, well… look what we have here. All of the Guardians together… did you throw this party just for me?"

"What do you want, Pitch?" asked Jack.

Pitch chuckled darkly, "Only what you stole from me!"

"Your dignity?" smirked Bunny.

"No!" Pitch started going for him, but Shadow hopped in front of him, her bow and arrow at the ready. Pitch's eyes widened and he stopped in midair, "No…"

"Touch him and I'll release this arrow straight into your heart," Shadow threatened, "Touch any of the Guardians and you'll get more than just my arrow, Pitch."

"It's not possible…"

"That's right, I'm a Guardian, now."

Pitch continued to back up, making Jack smirk and cross his arms over his chest, his ego inflating, "Aw… is the Boogeyman scared of a little Shadow Walker?"

"You have no idea what she's capable of, Frost," Pitch shook his head as he backed up.

Shadow smirked and lowered her bow as she started singing, "LET GO!"

"No!" Pitch fell to his knees and held his ears as the music started.

Shadow stood over him as she continued to sing, "I'm burning up, I'm filling up, see! Forever plagued with this fire inside me! Deliver all, to live or die blindly. It's empty, it's bluffing, defining the nothing." Shadows moved around Pitch in the form of clawed hands reaching for him, against the floor, and he gasped as he tried to move away from them, "Interfering with the call of fate is crawling out of you, and now finding comfort in the smallest spaces have sold out. I know I said, 'I hope I don't upset the light you defend'. But this time it's different…"

"No! Stop!" Pitch told her.

Shadow was relentless, "Destroy my pain, then capture life again. Destroy my shame, can't live my life this way. Let go! Let go, and capture life again! Let go! Let go! Can't live my life this way!" Pitch turned into the black sand and flew towards a window. Shadow shot an arrow at him as he smashed through a window and shouted at him, "Coward!"

Shadow started to go after Pitch, but Bunny grabbed her leg, "You'll get your chance, Love."

Shadow snapped out of it and lowered herself to the ground, Jack just looked at her in amazement. Jack couldn't believe she had done that to Pitch… he thought her powers were only for good. He didn't realize that she also had the influence over other emotions, either. Shadow growled as she pushed Bunny's arms off of her and started heading for the doors she, Bunny, and North had gone through earlier.

She turned and looked at Tooth, "Show Jack! He won't understand my animosity towards Pitch until he sees my memories!"

Shadow turned back around and stomped out of the room, the doors slamming behind her, and Bunny hopping after her. Jack just watched, confused at what had just happened, and Tooth fluttered over to him.

"Come on, Jack," she spoke, softly, as she put her hand on his arm, "Let's go…"

"But… Shadow-" Jack was cut off.

"Bunny will take good care of her," smiled North, "Come back later, Jack."

Jack sighed and nodded, then North grabbed a snow globe and opened a portal to Tooth Fairy's place. When she got there, she instructed more of her little fairies to other parts of the world, then lead Jack up to a wall full of teeth towards the top.

Tooth whispered to herself as she searched for the right teeth, "D, D, D, D… Da, Danny, Daphna, Daphnia, Daphne, no… Darla… no… Ah-ha! Dawn…"

"Dawn?" asked Jack.

Tooth nodded, "You're the only Immortal that I know of that got to keep their first name."

"What was yours?"

"Margot…"

Jack smiled, "I think Tooth Fairy suits you better… what did you look like? You know… before you became a hummingbird type fairy."

Tooth smiled as she held Shadow's teeth close to her chest, "I had the biggest, bluest eyes you'd ever seen, I had pure blonde hair like the sun, and my skin was as soft and pink as a baby's. I was the life of my village, much like you were…" Jack smiled and Tooth cleared her throat as she handed Jack Shadow's teeth. "Here…"

Jack sighed deeply and put his hand on the right spot, opening Shadow's memories to himself.

**(Memory)**

Shadow, well… Dawn was running, her long raven colored hair whipping around her as she gasped for breath. Tears were spilling out of her emerald green eyes, trailing down her cheeks, making her eyeliner and mascara run down. All of her clothes were shredded and just barely there, just pieces of scrap hanging off her body. All that was left of her clothes were her jeans, a red jacket, red tank top, and a black bra that could be seen through the holes in her tank top. She tried to run through the half foot of snow covering the ground and look behind her, making her face plant in the snow. Dawn gasped as she scrambled to move further and get up at the same time, but she heard dark chuckling. Dawn turned onto her back and gasped for breath as she looked around frantically.

"Aw, what's the matter, Dawn?" Chuckled the voice, darkly. "Don't you wanna play?"

"No!" She screamed, "Stay away from me!"

"What's wrong? Are you afraid of the _Boogeyman_?"

A figure came out of the snow, from in between her legs and turned into the source of her fear… Pitch. Dawn gasped and tried to back away from him as fast as she could, trembling as tears continued to stream down her cheeks. Pitch's nightmares appeared and Dawn cried out as she found the strength to get up and run. Dawn ran away from him, but it only egged Pitch on more.

"Don't run away, Little Red." Chuckled Pitch as his nightmares turned into wolves, "The fun has only begun…"

The wolves howled and Dawn tried to run away as the wolves went after her. She was too slow… the wolves pounced onto her and started tearing her clothes and body apart.

* * *

Here's the songs I had in mind when writng.

Shadow's entrance: **Trip the Darkness** by **Lacuna Coil**

Shadow's dance for Jack: **Breathing Winter** by **Brunuhville**

Shadow torturing Pitch: **This Time It's Different** by **Evans Blue**

* * *

**Author's Note: Hope you've enjoyed this so far. Let me know what you think! Review? :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- Understanding**

Shadow wiped the fog off the mirror and just looked at her reflection. Lilac eyes, pearl pink lips, raven black hair, and a white tribal mark across her pale forehead… Suddenly, her face was replaced with Pitch's and she smashed the mirror with her hand, making the mirror shatter and her hand bleed. Shadow gasped for breath as her anger pumped adrenaline through her veins, numbing the pain in her hand. Shadow continued to breath heavily, then her face softened and she fell to the ground, crying. The door opened and Bunny saw Shadow in just a towel on the floor, holding her bloody hand in her lap as she cried.

"Oh, Love…" Bunny crooned as he knelt down and opened the cupboard to get the First Aid kit out.

He pulled the gauze out of the kit and wrapped it around her hand, then Shadow wrapped her arms around him as she cried, "I fucking hate him…"

Bunny picked her up and took her back into her room, sitting on the bed as he pet her hair, "I know, Love… What he did to you was horrid and unforgivable."

Jack was flying back from Tooth's place and up to Shadow's window to check on her. When he got there, he saw Bunny with Shadow on his lap, her head on his shoulder, and her arms around his neck. Jack could hear soft piano music come from inside Shadow's room and it made him want to cry, not because Shadow was making him feel that way… he could hear the sadness in the music. Jack noticed that Shadow looked to be naked, but then he saw the white towel around her midriff as Bunny moved his arms up a little more. The music had become more orchestral and Jack just watched as Bunny tightened his arms around Shadow.

"Oh, Love…" Bunny sighed as he situated himself so that he was all the way on her bed, Shadow in his lap, "I've got ya…"

Shadow trembled with her face in Bunny's chest as she fisted the fur on Bunny's shoulders, making Jack notice the gauze wrapped around her right hand, "I fucking hate him… he makes me feel this way. So weak… so vulnerable…"

"You're not weak, Shadow. The girl I found in the woods 5 years ago is nothing, and I mean _nothing_, compared to the _woman_ that I saw terrify Pitch today."

Shadow looked up into Bunny's green eyes with tearstained cheeks, "Really?"

Bunny nodded his head and gave her a small smile, "Yes…"

Shadow buried her face back into Bunny's shoulder, "I never thanked you…"

"For what, Love?"

"For holding me as I lay dying…"

"Oh, Shadow… don't thank me." Bunny sighed deeply, "Dawn…"

Shadow brought her head up and looked into Bunny's eyes once more, smiling a little, "I can't remember the last time you called me Dawn."

Bunny gave her a small smile and put his paw underneath Shadow's chin as he whispered, "Dawn…"

Shadow gave Bunny a small smile and moved her tiny hands and fingers up through his fur until her hands were cupping his face. Bunny tilted his head to the side and closed his eyes as Shadow did. They both started moving closer, achingly slow, and Jack knew what was going to happen; so, for his own selfish reasons, he decided to make his presence known.

"Shadow!" Jack called as he started flying towards her window.

Bunny and Shadow's eyes shot open and a blush bloomed across Shadow's cheeks when she realized that she was just about to kiss her best friend. Shadow moved off Bunny's lap and the music stopped as she wrapped her arms around her knees and Bunny rubbed the back of his neck as he cleared his throat, his face becoming hot as well.

Jack landed on Shadow's window sill, "Shadow, I-" Jack grinned, "Oh, hey, Bunny, I didn't know you were here."

Bunny gave Jack that disbelieving look, "Sure you didn't, Mate."

Jack ignored Bunny and looked back at Shadow, a look of worry replacing his smile, "Are you okay, Shadow?"

Shadow nodded, "Yeah, I'm okay, now." She looked at Bunny and smiled, "Thanks to Bunny…"

Jack watched the smiles exchange between Shadow and Bunny, then interrupted their moment once more, "What happened to your hand, Shadow?"

Shadow's smile faded as she brought her hand up off her knee, looking at it. Then, she closed her hand into a fist as she closed her eyes and looked away, "I shattered a mirror…"

Jack's eyes widened, "Why?"

Shadow still didn't open her eyes or look at Jack and Bunny as she spoke, "I didn't see my face… I saw_ Pitch's_."

"Well…" Jack rubbed the back of his neck, "at least Bunny was here to take care of you."

Bunny leaned forward and put his paw over Shadow's injured hand, "And I always will be…"

Shadow opened her eyes and turned to look into Bunny's green eyes, giving him a small smile. Jack grew more and more jealous by the second, watching the small exchanges between Shadow and Bunny, the connection they already had.

Shadow looked down at the towel still around her body and stood up, "Excuse me a moment…"

She walked into the darkest corner of the room and threw the towel away from her when Bunny and Jack couldn't see her, then she came back into view. Jack and Bunny's breath hitched when they saw her in the moonlight, even if she was in just her normal attire that Jack had seen her in earlier.

Shadow sighed and smiled at Bunny and Jack, "I've got work to do… my ravens can't do all the work for me."

"Ravens?" asked Jack.

Shadow nodded, "Just like Tooth has all her little fairies helping her; I have ravens helping me. Only thing is… they're not as strong as I am, if something does happen." She sighed, deeply, "I can't just leave them out there on their own, tonight… not with Pitch back."

"No offense, Love," started Bunny as he stood up off the bed, "but I don't think that he's going to try anything, especially since he knows that you're a Guardian, now."

Jack laughed and leaned against his staff as he stood next to Bunny, "Yeah, not to mention you scared the living shi-"

"Yeah, yeah," Bunny interrupted Jack before he could curse, "that, too." Jack glared at Bunny, "Watch the mouth, Mate… you're in North's house, now."

Shadow rolled her eyes and smiled, "Yes, well… I don't think my being a Guardian would stop him from doing something, no matter how much I frightened him. It may make him rethink his strategy, whatever it is, but it won't stop him."

"She's right, Bunny," spoke Jack, causing both Bunny and Shadow to look at him, "It never stopped Pitch before…"

"He plays up to your _fear_, Mate," Bunny pointed out.

"And we just saw how that fear was turned against him not two hours ago…" Jack looked at Shadow, "He's got nothing on you, Shadow… and any plan that he may have had before he found out you were a Guardian have gone out the window." Jack smirked, "Much like his exit from the pole a couple hours ago."

Both Bunny and Shadow chuckled, and Bunny spoke, "I had no idea you had it in you, Love."

Shadow smiled and shook her head, "Neither did I…" They all looked at one another and Shadow sighed, deeply, "Well… I best be off. Tell North that I've gone to make my rounds and I should be back in a few hours."

"Someone should stay with you," Jack pointed out.

"I'll be fine." Shadow insisted.

"No, he's right, Love," Bunny nodded, "After what you did to Pitch earlier… he might already have a plan to strike back at you."

"Even if he has, I'll be fine, Bunny…" Shadow insisted, stepping forward and cupping Bunny's face in her tiny hands, "Sandy and Tooth will be out there as well, I will be fine."

"They may not be in the same place as you, Love…"

"Well, what do you want me to do, Bunny? It's my job, especially as a Guardian! You don't see the looks on their faces when they wake up and look into the darkness. You don't see the fear that Pitch so desperately craves from them, in their eyes. I am the one that takes that fear away, makes them forget about the rest of the world as I lull them back into their dreams of Unicorns, Fairies, and Superheroes." Shadow swallowed thickly, "My ravens can't give the children that same comfort… all they can do is sprinkle them with a little dream sand to make them fall back asleep."

"Isn't that better than nothing, though?" Asked Jack.

Shadow let go of Bunny's face and turned to Jack, "You don't understand… when they do that, the children see nothing but darkness in their sleep. I give them back their dreams when I do what I do… So, you see," she looked back at Bunny, "I have to go. The children _need_ me."

Bunny nodded his head, then Jack spoke, "Maybe, I can come with you? I'd like to see what you do, up close…"

Shadow nodded, "If you want…" she looked back at Bunny, "but I don't need a babysitter." Bunny held up his hands in an 'I surrender' motion and Shadow just smiled as she drew him in for a hug, "Come on… let's go tell North that you're coming with me, Jack." Shadow pulled back from Bunny and opened her door, making light stream into her room. Shadow floated in the air and smiled at Jack and Bunny, "Come on, slowpokes!"

Shadow took off down the hallways and Jack and Bunny just laughed at her as she disappeared. Jack and Bunny walked instead of chasing after her…

Bunny shut the door behind them and Jack just shook his head, "She sure is full of life, for someone that belongs in the dark. How old is she?"

Bunny sighed, "Frozen at seventeen, the little ankle-biter."

"I just don't get it." Bunny looked at Jack, "How could the Man in the Moon have made someone so full of life, and passionate about what she does… so dark."

"Think about it, Mate… she died so horribly, so painfully, so violently… it sort of suited her."

"What, are you saying that we all become a reflection of what our death was like? That would explain why I'm Jack_ Frost_, now. I died in a frozen lake…"

"I'm not saying that, Mate." Bunny sighed, "Remember how her clothes were torn?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Think about it, Mate… they were only torn in specific areas of her body."

It dawned on Jack, "No… you're not saying what I think you are. Are you?"

"The only human left that could see him… and he tortures her. Defiling her in the most emotional and physical way possible, for a human…"

"No…" Jack whispered.

"Jack… he raped her, and not only in the physical sense." Bunny tried to squeeze his eyes shut to keep the tears from falling, "He raped her mind, her emotions, making her so scared, so frightened… and then he took it a step further and robbed her of her innocence. The only thing pure inside of her left…"

"He didn't…"

Bunny nodded, solemnly, "Her virginity… and he just took it from her as if both she and it meant nothing to him.

Jack shook his head, "They didn't…"

"But, Pitch made the mistake in thinking that his actions wouldn't come back to haunt him."

"She became an Immortal… one that fights off the Nightmares he sends. And then she became one of the things he fears most of all… a Guardian."

"Yes, but think about it… she protects the one thing inside the children that she was stripped of."

Jack's eyes widened, "Their innocence…"

"Yes…" Bunny looked at Jack, "do you understand, now, why Manny made her the way she is?"

"Yeah…" Jack nodded his head, "I do…"

Bunny nodded, "Don't ever tell her that I told you, Jack."

"Does she know that you know?"

Bunny nodded, "Yes, she does…"

A couple tears fell from Bunny's green eyes and Jack held back tears of his own as Bunny remembered… he remembered that night he found Shadow.

**(Flashback)**

"I swear, Jack," Bunny threatened, "you pull another stunt like you did with that blizzard on Easter Sunday of '68, I'll have your snow globes."

Jack laughed, "Yeah, yeah, sure. Whatever you say, Bunny."

"I'm serious!"

"Okay!"

Jack flew off and Bunny continued to hop through the forest, even though it was cold and covered in snow. One thing that he would never admit to anyone… he actually found the snow to be quite beautiful, just not when it ruined his holiday. Bunny was about to make a hole for him to go down, but then he heard something… sobbing. He followed the sound and sniffed around for something, anything, but all he could hear was the sound of a girl crying. Then, like a ton of bricks, the smell of blood hit his nose and he took off towards the scent. When he got there, he saw a young girl in the snow, her raven locks splayed and frozen over the blood-stained snow. And her body… mangled.

"Oh, no…" Bunny whispered.

The girl looked up at him with her emerald green eyes, "Please… don't make him come back for me."

Bunny got closer to her, "Who? Who did this to you?"

The girl swallowed thickly, "Th-the B-Boogeyman…" Bunny just shook his head and knelt down next to the girl, "Don't leave me… It's so cold."

Bunny shook his head, "Shh, shh… I've got you." Bunny was careful as he lifted her up a little bit, careful not to hurt her as he sat down with her head in between his legs. Bunny ran his paws over her face, softly, brushing her bangs back from her eyes, "What's your name, Love?"

"D-D-Dawn… and you're the Easter Bunny? Or have I just gone mad?"

Bunny gave her a small smile, "I'm real, Love…"

"This is what I get for believing in the Boogeyman, isn't it?"

"It's not your fault, Love…"

Bunny continued to sooth her until the cold had taken over and she had bled out, then he closed her lifeless eyes and her mouth, in respect. Just as bunny was getting ready to leave, the most extraordinary thing happened… the moonbeams seemed to heal and repair all the damage to her body, then she was lifted into the air and her clothes seemed to change and twist themselves around her body. Bunny watched in amazement as the Man in the Moon worked his magic on the girl that Pitch had broken so badly. When her transformation was complete, Dawn was softly lowered back down to the ground and Bunny caught her in his arms, standing up.

She groaned as she opened her eyes and looked up to see Bunny's green eyes, "Wha-What? Where am I? Who are you? Who am I?"

"Calm down, Love," Bunny told her, then turned her around to look up at moon, "Close your eyes and listen closely… the Man in the Moon will tell you your name."

She did as Bunny told her, then opened her eyes as she whispered, "Shadow… Shadow Walker…"

When Bunny had taken her to North, he called Sandman to calm her down. After a couple days, he called Tooth to bring her memories… Shadow remembered Bunny and she trusted him only to see her memory, at that time. It was late at night when he had seen it… all of it… even what had happened to make her run in the woods. Bunny ran to Shadow's room and opened the door to find Shadow looking out the window, then turn and sit on the edge of her bed. Bunny started walking towards her, but collapsed to his knees as the tears fell uncontrollably. Shadow stood up and walked over to him, grasping the fur in between Bunny's ears, and Bunny wrapped his arms around her waist, crying into her stomach. Shadow just put her arms around his shoulders and held him close to her as Bunny sobbed into her stomach.

Bunny let go of her waist and moved the cloth and buckles out of the way, to see her ribs, "Show me what he's done to you…" Shadow waved her hands over her ribs and Bunny gasped as more tears fell, "Oh, God…" Bunny wrapped his arms back around her and sobbed heavily, "I'll never let him touch or hurt you, again, Dawn… I promise."

* * *

Bunny watched as Jack left with Shadow and just prayed that Pitch wouldn't try to do anything after what had happened earlier. Jack just smiled at Shadow as he flew next to her… Shadow took Jack to London and they made a stop into a little girl's room. The little girl had light brown hair up to her chin, a small tan to her skin, and a light dusting of freckles across her cheeks. The girl seemed to sit right up, gasping, right when Shadow and Jack entered her room.

"Shh, shh, it's okay, Darling," Shadow soothed the child, "I'm here to get you back to sleep, to protect you from the darkness."

"Are you an angel?" asked the little girl, she had to be no more than 7.

Shadow smiled and nodded, "Yes…"

The little girl smiled and then pointed at Jack, "Who's that?"

"That's my friend, Jack Frost… he wanted to come and help me, tonight." The little girl smiled and settled back onto her pillow, "Ready to go back to sleep, Love?" The little girl nodded and Shadow smiled as she knelt down on the floor, next to the little girl's bed, as the music filled the room, softly, and Shadow started to sing, "There is a castle on a cloud, I'd like to go there in my sleep. Aren't any floors for me to sweep, not in my castle on a cloud. There is a room that's full of toys, there are a hundred boys and girls. Nobody shouts or talks to loud, not in my castle on a cloud. There is a lady all in white, holds me and sings a lullaby. She's nice to see, and she's soft to touch. She says, 'Cosette, I love you very much.' I know a place where no one's lost, I know a place where no one cries. Crying at all is not allowed, not in my castle on a cloud." The little girl was asleep once more and Shadow kissed her forehead, "Sweet dreams, Darling…" Shadow stood back up and Jack stood next to her as she held her hands to her heart, sighing. "I love seeing them asleep in their dreams…"

"You knew her name?" Jack asked as they looked at the little brown haired child.

"No…" Shadow shook her head.

"Who's Cosette, then?"

"I don't know… It's probably part of the song, or it is her name."

Jack got nosey and looked at the little drawings on the wall, looking for a name. And he found it…

"Gwen…" spoke Jack.

"Who?" Asked Shadow as she looked at him.

"Gwen… that's her name, not Cosette."

Shadow nodded, "It's probably part of the song… come on. We have quite a few more kids to see…"

Jack nodded and followed Shadow out the window… as Jack flew next to Shadow, they bumped into each other and locked eyes. Jack smiled at her and she smiled back, a small blush across her cheeks. Jack liked her, even just from what he's seen already, he likes her. Shadow's not as dark as Jack had originally thought, no matter what she looked like. Shadow dropped down quickly and Jack followed after her, creating a game of chase as they continued through their last stops. When they had made it back to the North Pole, Shadow took her oath as a Guardian and they celebrated Shadow's bravery over Pitch earlier and Shadow's becoming a Guardian. By the time the party was through, Shadow had fallen asleep on Bunny and Tooth had fallen asleep on the other end of the couch, next to the fireplace, North had fallen asleep in his big chair next to the fireplace and Sandman was leaning against North's chair as he slept. Shadow was curled onto Bunny's chest and Jack sat on the arm of the couch, next to Bunny.

"Little ankle-biter…" Smiled Bunny as he rubbed Shadow's back, "All tuckered out…"

Jack laughed, looking around at everyone else, "She's not the only one…" Bunny chuckled and continued to smile as he rubbed her back, looking down at her, "Bunny?"

"Yeah, Mate?" Bunny looked up at him.

"You love her, don't you?"

"Wha-what? That's-" Jack gave Bunny a look, and Bunny sighed, "Yes… I do…"

Jack grinned, "I knew it…" Bunny rolled his eyes and looked back down at Shadow, rubbing her back, "How could you not, though?"

Bunny smiled a little, "Yeah… it's hard not to love her." He sighed, "Is it that easy to tell?"

"Yeah… plus, I saw that almost kiss."

"What?" He glared at Jack, "Why, you!"

"Ah-ah-ah…" He pointed at Shadow, "You don't want to wake her, now do you?"

"You little shi-"

"Ah-ah… we're in North's place, ya know?"

"I'm gonna get you, Frost. Just you wait!"

Jack just laughed, then his smile faded a little as he watched the light from the flames dance across Shadow's pale face, making her cheeks and the tribal mark on her forehead glow. The song that he had heard Shadow sing to little Gwen kept ringing in his ears as he watched Shadow sleep on Bunny's chest. Jack sighed as he rest his head against his staff, looking at Shadow, listening to her deep breaths as he watched the slow rise and fall of her upper body.

Bunny noticed how Jack was looking at Shadow and chuckled, "Looks like I'm not the only one…"

"What?" Jack shook his head and looked at Bunny.

Bunny chuckled, "Looks like I'm not the only one that's fallen for her…"

"What?" Jack gave Bunny a serious look, "What are you talking about?"

Bunny chuckled, "Oh, you know what I'm talking about, Jack. You've fallen hard for her, too, haven't you?"

"What? Me?" Bunny gave Jack a knowing look, "Alright, yes… I have. She's just so amazing…" Jack looked down at Shadow, "The things I've seen tonight, the things I've seen her do, Bunny. She's incredible… she made the kids see me."

Bunny's eyes widened, "What? How?"

Jack shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know…"

Bunny looked down at Shadow again and smiled softly as he brushed her bangs back from her face, "The children think she's an angel…"

"I know… Hey, maybe that's why the kids could see me!"

"What?"

"Maybe they thought I was an angel as well?"

"Maybe… either way, they believe in ya, Mate."

"Yeah…"

Bunny gathered Shadow into his arms and stood up, carrying her to her room. Jack followed after Bunny, opening doors for him so that he could walk through. When Bunny laid Shadow in her bed, he covered her with the blankets, pushed her bangs away from her eyes, and kissed her forehead. Jack just watched and smiled as he saw how peaceful Shadow looked all tucked in.

Jack stood next to Bunny and looked down at her as Bunny spoke, "Might as well just give up now, Mate. She'll probably choose me."

Jack looked up at Bunny and saw him smiling, then he got a smile on his face as he looked back at Shadow, "You never know… she could choose me."

"Right, right… because she knows you."

"Hey!" Bunny just chuckled, and Jack shook his head as he looked at Shadow, "It's her choice, Bunny, not ours."

"You're right, Mate… but that won't stop me from advancing on her."

Jack smirked, "Me either… I'm gonna flirt with her, too."

"We'll see who she chooses in the end," Bunny smirked at him.

"It's on, Cottontail!"

* * *

Song's used:

Bunny comforting Shadow:** My Black Rose** by **Adrian Von Ziegler**

Song sung to little girl: **Castle on a Cloud** from **Lés Misérables**

* * *

**Author's Note: **Always a competition between Bunny and Jack, huh? Review? :3


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3- Revelations **

Jack woke up to the sound of music, even though it was soft, and blinked as he looked outside. The sun was just about to rise, so Jack got out of bed and rubbed his eyes, but the sound of music kept drifting to his room. Jack grabbed his staff and floated out of his room and down the hall, towards the music... Jack followed his ears and found that they lead him to a room he didn't recognize, then again the Pole is so big that he hasn't really been to a lot of the rooms. He opened the door to where the music was coming from and saw Shadow sitting at a piano. She had stopped playing, abruptly and Jack froze in midair, thinking that she had heard him enter. Instead of turning around, Shadow just started playing something else... it was dark, but had that haunting feel to it, very ominous. Yet... it had that small feeling of hope to it as well.

Jack lowered himself back to the ground and stood a little off to the side so he could watch her hands move across the keys as she played. Shadow had her eyes closed as she moved her body with the music, getting into what she was playing... whatever it was. Jack moved closer to her side, but not too close that she couldn't feel the chill of his body near hers. That's when he noticed that Shadow was just in a long lilac nightgown that had spaghetti straps, a lace-like edge at the edge of her nightgown, at the top, and the gown went all the way to her feet. The rays of the dawn shown through the windows and gave her pale skin a warm honey hue and made her raven hair shine as it cascaded down her upper back and over her shoulders.

Jack had noticed that the shadows on the walls turned into something else as she played her song. Jack turned to watch the shadows and realized what it was... it was her memory being played out. The girl's shadow was easy to tell that it was Shadow, when she was Dawn... She was dancing Ballet, pirouetting en pointe, then there was a shadow that looked like Pitch that was near her. He was laughing, but you could tell that it was in a dark and menacing way. She stopped pirouetting and held her hands to her heart as she looked over at him and backed away a little. She ran away and he followed after her... it showed what Jack had seen in her memory, except this time he could see Pitch throw her down and fall in between her legs. The shadows surrounded them and everything went black, then they came back and showed what was in the memory. Except... this time, after Pitch had gone, he saw Bunnymund. He watched as he comforted her, holding her with her head in his lap, and Jack saw a teardrop fall from Bunny's eyes as he looked down at her and pet her hair.

The shadows went away and Jack turned around to look at Shadow. She still hadn't noticed that he was in the room and she had tears running down her face as her fingers rest on the keys, gauze still around her right hand.

"Shadow?" Jack spoke.

Shadow gasped as she wiped away her tears, "Sorry... I thought I was alone."

"That was so cool..."

Shadow smiled a little as she shook her head, "It was just a small tune I've had in my head since I saw my memories..."

"I didn't mean the music, all though that was pretty amazing, too."

Shadow turned her head to look at him, "What do you mean, then?"

"Play it again, but watch the wall..."

"Okay?"

"Just do it..."

Shadow started playing her tune again and gasped when she saw a shadow on the wall morph into her shadow when she was still Dawn. As she played, she saw the shadows play out her memories... even the part where Pitch raped her, but that part wasn't fully shown. All that was shown was that she was thrown down and Pitch fell in between her legs, then the shadows swirled around them like a pinwheel and made everything go black before continuing on where Jack had started in her memories, from her teeth. Jack knew... she knew that he knew that she had been raped by Pitch, so there was no hiding it, now.

"Bunny told you?" Shadow sighed.

"No..." he lied, "I could tell..."

"Oh..."

"Look, I knew that Pitch was evil... but not that evil. I'm sorry for what he did to you."

Shadow shook her head as she sighed, not meeting his eyes, "Why are you apologizing? What happened between me and Pitch has nothing to do with you, Jack. It's done... I've moved on."

Jack leaned against his staff, "I'm the one that made the snow that you couldn't run in... and I don't think you have. From what I saw the other night, you have a lot of anger built up."

"Just because I've moved on doesn't mean I've forgotten..." Shadow sighed, "Plus, he started to go after Bunny. No one will touch him, or any of the Guardians... for as long as I live this life." Jack just smiled at her, "What?"

Jack shook his head, "Nothing... you're just so brave."

Shadow softly scoffed as she rolled her eyes behind closed eyelids, shaking her head and whispering, "Brave... I'm not brave, Jack."

"Then what are you, Shadow? 'Cause what I saw last night looked pretty brave to me..."

"That was just a façade, Jack. That girl that you saw being tortured by Pitch... that- that's the real me."

"I don't think so..." Jack sat next to Shadow, "I don't see that girl at all..."

Shadow shook her head, "You and Bunny are too kind..."

"Well... you're too amazing."

Shadow kind of looked at Jack for a moment, blushing as his electric blue eyes met her lilac ones. Everything was quite and Jack looked down at her pearl pink lips, then back up into her eyes. His gaze kept moving back and forth between the two and Shadow felt that tightening in the pit of her stomach that she gets when Bunny looks at her like Jack was... especially last night, when her and Bunny almost kissed. Shadow's blush got deeper at the remembrance of her and Bunny's almost kiss... and how Jack had interrupted it.

To be quite honest, Shadow was grateful that Jack's interruption had prevented her from kissing her best friend, but at the same time... she kind of wished that Jack wouldn't have interrupted. Just so she could've seen what it felt like... This body may be the same one that Pitch had defiled when she was still human, but every touch, every smell, every taste, everything was going to feel like the first time... whatever that felt like.

The doors opened and a voice came, "Shad-oh..." Shadow cleared her throat and both her and Jack turned to see Bunny at the doors, "Sorry, Mate... North wants us all gathered for a little meeting."

Shadow nodded and stood up, her shadows surrounding her, then dissipating. When her shadows left her body, she was no longer in her nightgown, she was back into her attire that the Moon had given her as an outfit. Shadow took off down the hallway, which left Bunny and Jack to walk and talk, again, like last night.

"Did you seriously not know that I was in there, too?" Asked Jack, "Or were you just trying to get back at me."

"Honestly, I didn't know you were in there, Mate." Bunny told him, "I was just looking for Shadow, and Tooth was looking for you."

"Oh..." Jack rubbed the back of his neck, "I don't get it, Bunny."

"Get what?"

"Shadow, she's powerful... too powerful. It's scary..."

"What do you mean by too powerful?"

"She just is... she can make dreams just like Sandy, she can manipulate emotions through song, she has a bow and arrow and a sword, she can transform her shadows into anything, and she can turn into a shadow herself. She can do so much more than us..."

"Yes, but think of it this way... a person with so many strengths must have just as many weaknesses, or more."

Jack knitted his eyebrows together and looked at Bunny with an incredulous look, "Are you saying that we're stronger than her? Just one of us is stronger than her?"

"If you know what makes her tick... yes."

"Nobody really knows her weaknesses, though."

"If you don't, she seems invincible..."

Bunny was quite and Jack put his hand that wasn't carrying his staff in his pocket, "Do you know any of her weaknesses?"

"Yes..."

"You're not gonna tell me, are you?"

Bunny shook his head, "If I did... it would make it more likely for Pitch to find out."

"But, I'm not gonna tell him!"

"Not only that... that's a very private matter to Shadow. It's her choice to tell ya, not me."

"So, you can tell me that Pitch raped her, but you can't tell me what even one of her weaknesses are?"

"That was different, Mate."

"How was telling me that Pitch raped her when she was still human any different than telling me one of her weaknesses? If you ask me, you telling me that she was raped was worse than if you would've told me one of her weaknesses." Bunny was silent and Jack thought about it. When it dawned on him, he gasped and his eyes widened. "Wait a minute!"

"Don't!"

"You're one of her weaknesses, aren't you?" Bunny was silent, "That's why she was so insistent on protecting you, first, last night."

"Alright, shut ya trap. Don't need Shadow, herself, to hear ya talking like that."

Jack stopped walking and Bunny continued to walk forward, leaving him behind, "But it's true though, isn't it?"

Bunny stopped, but didn't turn around, "We're just friends, Mate... that's all."

"She's a pretty good _friend_ if she's willing to put her life on the line at a moment's notice, for you."

Bunny was silent for a few moments, then spoke, "_Friends_, Jack... that's all."

"Right... okay, Bunny."

Bunny turned around and started walking towards Jack, "Do you even understand _why_ I'm not pushing being with her, other than a friend?" Bunny didn't give Jack a chance to speak before continuing, "Look at me! I'm a bunny, Jack! Shadow is a human bodied girl... we're not compatible. Whoever said that it's what's on the inside that counts, obviously didn't think of other species falling in love with each other. I can't be with her! As much as it pains me to say it... She would be better off with you." Bunny's eyes widened as he realized what he had just said and could feel eyes, other than Jack's on him. Bunny turned around a let out a big gust of air, "Oh, Tooth... it's just you..."

Tooth fluttered forward with her arms crossed, but her face and voice gentle, "Yeah, it's _just_ me... Is that _really_ what you think, Bunny?" Bunny backed up 'til he was standing next to Jack and kind of looked down, "If it's not true that it's not what's on the inside that counts, then we wouldn't be Guardians. The Man in the Moon wouldn't have created us in the first place. You know, for someone who protects the hope in children... you sure don't hold a lot of it for yourself." Bunny sighed deeply and Tooth sighed as well, "I'm disappointed in both of you, though... fighting over Shadow as if she's some prize to be won."

Tooth looked at Jack, but continued to speak in her sweet velvety voice, "I'm disappointed in you, too, Jack... you haven't even known her for 24 hours and you already think that you have some sort of right to be with her. Why? Because you and Shadow are of the same species? That's ignorant, Jack... both North and Sandy have the same chances of being with her as you do. But it is especially ignorant that you may think that Shadow couldn't possibly choose Bunny, just because he is a rabbit." Jack looked down in shame, "You don't know her or Bunny's relationship, know nothing about her... can't you just spend time with her as a friend?"

Jack started to speak, "I-"

Tooth just continued to speak over him, putting her hand in front of her to stop Jack from speaking, "Regardless of who she chooses, if she does, these things take time and it is her choice who she wishes to spend the rest of eternity with. Understood?"

Bunny nodded and Tooth looked at Jack.

Jack nodded, "Understood..."

"Good... now, come on. North wants to meet with all of us..."

When Bunny, Jack, and Tooth all arrived in the central workshop, Shadow instantly flew over to Bunny and hopped on his back, wrapping her arms around his neck and smiling as she rest her head against her arm, looking at Bunny.

"'Bout time you two showed up," Shadow teased, "I was about to come looking for you." She looked up at Tooth, "Nice job bringing them back, Tooth. I knew I could count on you."

Tooth blushed and smiled, "D'oh... it was nothing."

Shadow nuzzled Bunny's cheek and Bunny just closed his eyes, savoring the feeling before speaking, "Sorry, Love..."

Jack watched the exchange and felt that pang of jealousy in his chest. Despite what Tooth had said to the two Guardians, she could tell that Jack and Bunny had stronger feelings for Shadow than they were letting on. They may not like it, but they realize that, in the end... it's Shadow's choice who she wants to be with.

North cleared his throat and everybody turned to look at North as he started to speak, "Pitch is stronger than before... Now, we must train-"

"Train?" Exclaimed Bunny, "Since when do we need to train to fight against Pitch?"

"Since Manny has told me." Bunny sighed and North continued, "We need to strengthen ourselves to fight Pitch, this time. If Manny believes so, then it will be done. Any objections?"

North looked around at everybody and Shadow sighed, then started to speak, "I'll do it... if it means that Pitch gets justice, I'm in."

Jack nodded, agreeing with Shadow's sentiment, "Me, too."

Bunny sighed, but nodded as well, "If it means that Pitch will be gone for good..."

Tooth nodded her head once, "Anything to protect the children..."

North nodded his head once, "Is decided, then..."

Shadow hopped off Bunny and stepped forward, crossing her arms across her chest, "If we're going to train effectively, we need to rotate who everybody is with."

"What are you saying, Shadow?" Asked North.

"We need more than one teacher... You can teach combat with weapons, North. Tooth can teach hand to hand combat, I can teach stealthiness and sneak attacks, Bunny can help everybody get in shape and improve their speed and agility, and Jack... you can help us improve our powers and discover any new ones we may have." Shadow looked around at everybody, "We need all the help we can get. We all have different strengths, so if we harness all of it and distribute it throughout the whole group-"

"We'll be stronger than ever..." North finished and nodded, "Is good plan. We must start right away!"

"Wait," spoke Tooth, "but not all of us work one night a year. What will we do, if we can't make it?"

"We'll work during day," North proposed.

"But it's always night, somewhere in the world..." Tooth sighed.

"No, it's not..." spoke Shadow, "There is a window where it is daylight all around the globe for a few hours... we can use that window for you and I, Tooth. Also... you, Jack, when you need it. Other than that... we'll just have to use our helpers more than ever."

Tooth nodded, "That's agreeable... I'm in."

"Is settled, then!" Grinned North. "We start right away!"

"No," Shadow shook her head, "let us go and prepare, first. Tomorrow... tomorrow we start our training sessions, that way us who work every night can get stuff together and we can each decide what we'll start off with, in our lessons tomorrow."

"I agree with Shadow, North," spoke Bunny, "If we were to start tonight, nobody would have a clue where to start. If we use tonight to prepare ourselves, we should be ready to go, tomorrow."

North nodded and smiled, turning to Shadow, "Will you provide the music, Shadow?"

Shadow smiled and nodded, "Of course..."

* * *

**Author's Note:** There is the update. :) Review? :3

**Songs used: **

**Shadow Playing piano: New Dawn (Part IV) Farewell **by** Brunuhville**


End file.
